


一截腰子引发的血案（误）

by Mrluo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrluo/pseuds/Mrluo
Summary: 这不是及川彻第一次说我喜欢你，也不会是最后一次，起码在小岩意识到之前。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	一截腰子引发的血案（误）

岩泉一到今天还是不明白，为什么该死的及川彻会比自己高，高了该死的五厘米。  
就因为这该死的五厘米，害得岩泉一必须抬起头，去看现在及川在他头上洒下的阴影。  
“我喜欢你啊，小岩。”儿时玩伴的嘴里传达出岩泉一无法理解的话语。  
在刚刚结束的练习赛之后，及川和岩泉一一起躺在了球场上。  
练习赛嘛，及川和岩泉一站两个队伍。最好的主攻手和二传站两个队伍，于是直接导致了两个排球白痴停不下来的交锋。  
最后及川彻及时在小岩头上的青筋爆出血的前一刻停止了比赛。  
“哎呀，小岩，不要生气嘛。”及川躺在球场上，望向球网另一边的岩泉一，笑嘻嘻地说到。  
岩泉并没有起来的力气，也并不想说任何一句话，但是看见及川脸上的笑。他还是忍不住握紧了拳头，“及——川——彻——，你过来！”  
“哎呀，小岩，你就这么喜欢我么？”  
及川彻从球场另一边撑起身子，站到了岩泉一的头顶。  
“我也是哦，小岩，我也喜欢你。”  
或许是那一刻球场的顶灯太过强烈，又或许是那一刻他刚好闭了眼，又或许是汗水滴进了他的眼睛，岩泉一看不清及川彻的表情，而及川彻的语气也一如既往，在他耳边响起。

岩泉一翻身站起来，将拳头向及川彻抡去，“闭嘴吧，白痴。”  
“哎呀，”及川彻转了个身，刚好躲过了拳头，伸出手，“小岩你这样我很伤心的呀。”  
“混蛋是不被伤心的！”发出惊人发言的岩泉一紧了紧拳头，又抬起了头。但是却看到了及川向他递来的队服，“回家吧，小岩？”  
“……嗯。”

及川彻看着面前正在背对着他穿外套的岩泉一。  
岩泉一的背部肌肉线条非常流畅，作为主攻手的他肌肉充满爆发力，白色的队服下有一截形状良好的腰。  
长期的排球生活为这个主攻手带来了一具强健而又柔软的身体，及川彻在合宿的时候曾经见到过岩泉一的裸背。明明只是儿时的玩伴，但是在合宿看到的那一瞬间，及川彻的喉咙却是一紧，某些深藏的想法在一瞬间喷薄而出。  
似乎就是从那一刻起，他才开始意识到似乎对这个童年玩伴有了什么特殊的想法。  
“走了，傻瓜，想天黑了再回家么？”岩泉一拿了包，向体育馆门口走去。  
“啊啊啊啊啊，小岩好过分，居然都不等等我！”  
嘛，总有一天会告诉小岩的吧。在这之前，还是逗小岩比较好玩。  
及川彻弯了嘴角，抓起背包，冲向了体育馆门口。


End file.
